Mashira
- Manga ▾= - Human Host= - True Form= }} - Movie ▾= - Wolf Form= ] - Mutated Wolf Form= }} }} |name=Mashira |aka=Machira |status=Destroyed |gender=Male |appearance= |species=Countenanced Carbuncle Werewolf(Movie) |age=Over 500 |origin=Western Frontier Sector |occupations=Guard |employer=Mayerling Carmilla (Movie) |former employer= |family= |revived by= |created by= |masters= |powers and abilities=*Body transference *Werewolf *Werewolf Vision *Mutated Wolf Form |first appearance=''Demon Deathchase'' Volume 3 VHD:Bloodlust }} Mashira(マシラ) is one of the three very powerful Barbarois hired by Mayerling to guard his carriage. His appearance is in the third book, Demon Deathchase. Appearance He starts out as a middle-aged man of average height and medium build in a gray coat, but has to switch over to a huntsman with a scraggly bearded face after said huntsman blows holes in his original body. He can manifest as a tumor with a face that rises on the body's belly, similar to the face that rises on D's left palm. His companions mistake left hand for Mashira at one point in the story. Outside the body, he appears as a gooey, limbless lump. Biography As a Barbarois he has lived in the village most of his 500 plus years of his life it seems. His true origins are unknown. He is confirmed by Left Hand to be one of his kind, other than that nothing is know of where he comes from or how he came to be part of the village. Mashira doesn't make his appearance until the carriage reaches the Barbarois village. Here he along with Caroline and Bengé mock the Barbarois Elder when he meets with D. He stands with them when Caroline and Bengé call for the Barbarois to stand with them that agree they should stick to the contract and destroy D despite the Elder's orders. This later leads to him taking point in their over all betrayal of the village and of Mayerling. He while on the road stops for a rest and to see if Bengé can catch up. Both Caroline and him eye up Mayerling and his love. She taking an unholy attraction to Mayer while he takes a lewd liking to her. He approaches Caroline on thoughts of indulging in their delights and take them for themselves. He seems to prefer forcibly being the valued outcome as much as Caroline. With their agreement they seek to include Bengé in their betrayal but later discern he has been killed. While on the road later he purposely stops the carriage by a back road off to the side with fewer passers by and lures his target out. His success surprises him where he takes advantage of the daylight keeping Mayer at bay. His plan as he revealed to Caroline was to ravage her sexually raping her leaving her in such a disheveled state that Mayer could not bare to love her anymore. As he is in the process of attacking her she breaks free coming across a huntsman. The man tries to rape her too seeing her as less than trash due to her affiliation with the Nobility as he happened to see Mayerling's carriage in the area. Mashira catching up the huntsman unleashes a volley of blasts putting holes in MAshira's body. Mashira responds in kind and ends up taking over his body. Now in his new body he continues to pursue the woman. Vampire Hunter D v3 p231.jpg|Left Hand Devours Mashira Vampire Hunter D v3 p232.jpg|Left Hand Devours Mashira Later D comes across Leila Marcus who had been infected with some transference of Mashira over to her when he attacked her. Left hand removes the Malady commenting that he is one of his kind and that this was affective in enjoying sex from the prospective of both bodies, male and female during intercourse. He is nearly killed by D but he escapes, later finding Borgoff Marcus, knocking off the mints that had infested his body. Taking his body as host he uses his powers as if they are his own and gains all his memories. In the end he kills Mayerling, and is killed himself after a final battle with D where left hand devours him as the only recourse of preventing him from moving on to another body through extracting him from the host. Powers and Abilities A brown tube that stretches from the abdomen of his old body to that of his new one effects the transfer. He can also transfer just part of himself, as he does this to the girl. By doing so he can enjoy sex from her point of view as well as his own. He's been hopping body to body for over 500 years honing his craft. He can manifest as a tumor with a face that rises on the body's belly, similar to the face on D's left hand palm. He has complete control over a victim live or dead. As a Werewolf he has enhanced stats in the movie. Mashira may also have the powers of his novel counter part as it manifest as another mouth in his stomach. His physical stats seem to be superior to that of Garou's. All werewolves may have a werewolf vision where they can see through objects, discern the physical traits of beings, see energy sources etc. All other senses smell, hearing, touch, taste, Supernatural etc. on a werewolf are enhanced as well. He seems to maintain a constant wolf form state. He can transform further into a mutated wolf state as well which boosts all his abilities and strengths further. Character overview Mashira is of the same species as Left Hand. When first introduced, Mashira is inhabiting the the body of a middle-aged man. Equipment Flares Other Media Adaptations Blood Lust Movie and Vol. 3 Novel Differences The three Barbarois bodyguards are very similar to their appearance in the novel. They are mutants that are the descendants of a variety of half breed demons, indebted to Dracula, who appears in their past as a savior.The written Mashira differs greatly from his movie counterpart; instead of being a were-wolf like creature, he is a parasitic entity similar to D's left hand, and can willingly move from host to host ( he does this no less than 3 times during the story). The novel differs from the movie, in that Borgoff is not bitten by Carmilla, but rather possessed by Mashira, and fulfills a similar role of threatening the characters in the climax. Unlike the film adaptation, Caroline and Mashira both show disgust with Benge's antics and modus operandi. Caroline plots with Mashira to separate the human and vampire couple who do not believe in their "eternal love" as they describe it. Caroline is lusting after Mayerling wanting him for herself if by force. Mashira is not the noble young bodyguard who acts with gentle consideration toward Charlotte as he is in the movie, but a lascivious traitor bent on raping her. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust A very different version of the character, called Machira in the English dub, appears in the second animated feature. With long hair and Arabian-esque clothing, Machira is a mutant Werewolf, instead of a middle-aged man with a parasite in his stomach. He can transform into his wolf form at will. The wolf form disfigures his stomach as well, with a grisly canine mouth emerging from his stomach (this may be an adaptation of the Countenanced Carbuncle from the third book, Demon Deathchase). He has very keen senses and hears sounds over great distances. He is the most loyal of the three hired Barbarois- and is often the first to communicate with Meier. Alongside Benge and Caroline, Machira escorts Meier Link's carriage safely to its destination: a shuttle waiting to take off. Meier Link wants to take Charlotte with him using the rocket ship as they are apparently in love. However, many mercenaries have been hired, including the Marcus Brothers, to return the young woman. Once D attacks, he is taken down by Benge's deadly shadow attack, which envelops and destroys D's horse. However, D manages to escape from the stranglehold, although the carriage is long gone. Later, after the Marcus Brothers eliminate Benge, Machira is left to protect the carriage. D attacks once again, and this time successfully defeats Caroline as Machira yanks Charlotte away from the fight. Once the remaining Marcus Brothers rig a bridge to take down Meier Link and retrieve Charlotte, Machira confronts them. After using his keen wolf-like senses, Machira manages to dodge Borgoff's arrows, with the exception of one and is thought to have been killed. However, he in fact lives and has removed all the planted bombs that had been rigged prior by the Marcus Brothers. Once he reappears, Machira is in his wolf form and he quickly butchers Kyle and maims Borgoff by ripping into his face and gouging into his eye. Borgoff jumps off the bridge and presses his detonation device to take out the deadly werewolf. However, Machira had cleverly taken all the bombs and thrown them into the water below. The fuse goes off and the bombs explode in the water. Borgoff is later seen getting out onto shore, clearly having failed in retrieving Charlotte. Machira further guides the carriage to a mountainous terrain, where he senses that D is approaching. "Master, Do you hear?" Machira asks Meier Link. "He is coming." Machira hops up and waits on a mountain top for Vampire Hunter D as the carriage reaches its destination, the ancient and legendary castle of Chaythe, the home of Carmilla the Bloody Countess. There is an operatic buildup in the music, which reaches a climax, and the scene cuts directly to Machira, who turns around swiftly enough only to get sliced vertically in half by D's blade. As D remains on the ground, he asks Machira who hired him. Machira says that it was nice to have met him as he's a worthy opponent. He is profusely bleeding when speaking. He then reveals that it was Carmilla who hired him and that his duty as a Barbarois is complete(The japanese version of the dialgue he does not reveal who hired him, and instead remarks on D's arrogance that he would presume he would betray his duties, he then says how glad he is to have died like a warrior and in a warriors death thanking him for that honor). Machira makes a final remark, stating that now he can finally die in peace. He then falls on his knees and into a pool of his own blood. Vampire Hunter D video game Machira, along with Bengé, are boss characters in the ''Vampire Hunter D'' video game. Voice Actors English *John DiMaggio Japanese *Rintarou Nishi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Countenanced Carbuncle Category:Werewolf Category:Barbarois